


Tied Up With String

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 1 & 2 [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Loki (Marvel), Drabble, M/M, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Loki works some figurative magic with some not so figurative rope.





	Tied Up With String

**Author's Note:**

> More drabble bullshit!!!!! But dum e badge here I come,,,  
> Also this will make no sense whatsoever to possibly anyone but I only have five weeks left of chicken induced torture at work until school starts and then routine and structure will be back in my life and I'll be able to write agajn,,, praise be  
> For the bingo square r4, kink: bondage

Loki dusted off his hands as he stared at the tableau in front of him.

Ropes criss-crossed against Tony's chest, under his armpits and over his shoulders, almost like a harness. More rope trailed down his torso, wrapping around his hips before wrapping around his thighs and calves, leaving him kneeling before Loki.

It was a good picture, one that Loki wanted to savor for as long as possible. As long as it wasn't detrimental to his pet of course.

Tony whined behind his gag and his cock jumped, rising between his thighs.

Loki smirked. "Let's begin then, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN NO PIC INSPO,,, AND IDK IF THIS IS HOW BONDAGE WORKS SO DONT TRY THIS AT HOME DBNDJD  
> Hope you enjoyed the drabble you dirty bastards xhjdjd


End file.
